


Just Desserts

by Mystical_Dreamer



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, NC-17, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Dreamer/pseuds/Mystical_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Live Journal Pick-A-Prompt: Porn Prompt #3 - After Reid continually eats from a tray of food that’s not meant for him (possibly for a wedding/funeral/party, your choice); Luke playfully ties his hands together. An innocent joke turns into something not so innocent very fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the boys. All characters belong to respective copyrights. Just having a bit of not so innocent fun =)
> 
> Beta’d by the talented sripley at LJ, thank you so much! 
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read, and comments, good or bad, always welcome. They help me decide if I should write more...or never write again.

  

 

“REID OLIVER!”

Reid stopped mid bite. ‘Fuck!’ He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. ‘Busted!’ He straightened up, put the pastry on the counter beside him and closed the refrigerator door before turning to face Luke. Reid smiled that crooked smile that he knew Luke loved so much, before replying. “Yes, oh love of my life…my blonde Greek God… my lover… my soul-mate… my everything--”

“Reid,” Luke said, walking up to him.

“Yeah?”

“My ass is for sitting, NOT for kissing.”

“Among other things,” Reid added as he pulled the blonde into his arms for a kiss.

“Reid,” Luke said as he pulled away. “What were you doing in the fridge?”

‘Shit!’ “I was…um…”

“You were after the desserts again weren’t you?” Luke questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yes,” Reid replied in a small voice as he averted Luke’s eyes. He put his hands in his pockets and toed at the floor.

Luke looked at his lover and smiled. Reid was standing there barefooted, in black jeans that were too tight, and a black shirt hanging open. “We’ve talked about this Reid. Those are for the rehearsal dinner tonight,” Luke said, failing miserably at trying to sound angry.

“I know,” Reid whined, “but they have whipped cream in them, Luke!” Reid held up his hands as if he was praying. “WHIPPED CREAM!” How am I supposed to resist whipped cream?”

Luke chuckled to himself as he grabbed Reid’s hands. “I bought a dozen extra for you, what happened to them?”

“They’re gone,” Reid whispered.

Lukes mouth fell open. “All 12 of them? Seriously?!”

“Whipped. Cream. Luke.” Reid emphasized every word as if it was supposed to explain it all.

“Reid,” Luke sighed and smiled

Reid placed his hands on Luke’s waist as he pulled him close. “Still love and worship me right?”

“Always and forever,” Luke whispered back as he cupped Reid’s face in his hands. He leaned in and captured Reid’s lips with his. He ran his tongue along the seam of his lips and sighed when he felt the slide of Reid’s tongue along his own. Luke ran his hands from Reid’s face to the collar of his shirt, grabbing the tie that hung undone around his neck. He then ran his hands down Reid’s arms to rest on his hands, before he grabbed them, and pulled them behind Reid’s back. He continued to explore Reid’s mouths with his tongue as he tied Reid’s hands together with the tie.

“What the fuck—” Reid said, breaking the kiss.

Luke smirked. “Maybe that’ll keep your hands of the pastries.” He smiled before dropping another quick kiss on Reid’s lips.

Reid dropped his chin to his chest and sighed, “Very funny Luke. Now untie me.”

Luke reached behind Reid and grabbed the pastry off the counter. “So what is it about these that you like so much?” Luke took his finger and ran it along the seam of the pastry, gathering a generous amount of whipped cream, before setting the pastry back down by Reid. He held Reid’s gaze as his tongue came out, scooping up a bit of the whipped cream and swallowing it, before he slipped his finger all the way into his mouth. “Ummm,” Luke drew out the sound, teasing Reid, as he pulled his finger slowly, seductively out of his mouth. “Tastes almost as good as you.”

Reid groaned as he said, “Missed some.”

“Yeah?” Luke whispered as he pressed his body into Reid’s, “Where?”

Reid leaned in and licked the whipped cream off Luke’s bottom lip before sliding his tongue into his mouth. Luke ran his hands from Reid’s stomach to his shoulders and slid Reid’s shirt down to his bound wrists. His lips and tongue met with Reid’s over and over as he ran his hands up Reid’s arms over his shoulders, down to his chest, where he thumbed over both nipples. He smiled wickedly as Reid broke the kiss and swore softly.

“Seriously Luke…UNTIE ME! NOW!” Reid growled, his blue eyes dark with lust.

“Not yet,” Luke replied as he reached for the pastry again. He gathered more whipped cream on his finger before he set the pastry back on the counter. His smile was wicked as he traced Reid's left nipple with his finger, coating it with whipped cream.

Luke dipped his head, flicking his tongue over the cream covered nub. He smiled when he heard Reid hiss as he continued to lick and tease his nipple into hardness, before me gave the same careful attention to the other nipple. He let his hands trail down to the front of Reid’s too tight black jeans, cupping and squeezing his semi hard cock, smiling as he feels Reid growing harder.

“Fuck, Luke” Reid whimpered softly. His breathing increased as he watched Luke drop to his knees and undo his pants. A deep moan escaped his lips, and his head fell back when he felt Lukes tongue lapping at the head of his cock, cleaning up the leaking pre-cum.

Luke swirled his tongue around Reid’s leaking tip, slowly engulfing him until his nose is buried in the thick patch of brown curls at the base of his cock. He relaxed his jaw and swallowed, taking Reid deeper until he feels him hit the back of his throat. He slowly moved back to the tip, sucking on the head. He placed his hands on Reid’s hips, pulling him away from the counter as he takes Reid all the way in again, feasting on his hot, delicious cock as one hand slipped to Reid’s ass. Luke lets Reid slip from his lips, and he glances at him from under his lashes, locking eyes with his lover as he slips two fingers into him mouth and sucks on them. He removes his fingers with a ‘POP’, smiling when he sees Reid cock an eyebrow at the sound, before licking up the length of Reid’s cock once again. He takes Reid all the way to the back of his throat once again, swallowing around the plumb size head as his hand finds its way to Reids ass, his fingers slipping between his cheeks and teases Reid’s hole.

“Fuck,” Reid hissed out when he felt Luke’s finger push past the ring of muscle and slid inside. “Luke,” Reid moaned when he felt Luke start to move his finger in time with his mouth. After a few minutes, he felt Luke push another finger inside, and he instinctively pushed back, trying to take them deeper inside, while softly thrusting his hips forward.

Luke picked up the pace when he felt Reid’s knees give out a bit. He sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks to increase the pressure and pulling off every few strokes to tease the head with his tongue. He pushed a third finger in as he relaxed his jaw and swallowed around Reid.

“Ngh…Luke! Feels so fucking good!” When Reid felt Luke graze his teeth along the shaft and a push another finger deep inside, he lost it. He cried out his lovers name long and loud as he shot hot and wet down Luke’s throat.

Luke pulled back when he felt Reid’s ass clamp down on his fingers, and he swallowed every drop that Reid had to offer. He slowly pulled his fingers out, as he licked Reid’s cock clean, stopping only when Reid pulled away. He stood back up and kissed Reid as he untied his hands. “Yeah, nothing tastes as good as you, Reid.”

~~The End~~


End file.
